Think
|artist = (The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast) |year = 1968 (Aretha Franklin) 2011 (Cover) |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Magenta |gc = Turquoise |pictos = 78 |nowc = Think |audio = |perf = Céline Rotsen |image = |from = film |tvfilm = The Blues Brothers }} "Think" by (covered by The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with a black afro held up by a hot pink headband. She wears a light blue bandana around her neck, a yellow-and-magenta jacket with a brown belt, a magenta skirt, and a pair of yellow-orange boots. Her appearance seems to be taken from the popular style in the late 60s for an African-American woman. She has a light blue outline. In the remake, her outline is pink and her face is no longer visible. Think coach 1 big.png|Original Abfthinklate.png|Remake Background Just Dance 3 The routine takes place in one of the most detailed backgrounds in the game. It has trumpets, drums, and musical notes that appear at certain points. They seem to be behind a rotating Earth. The rest of the background, especially the bushes, seem to be paper cutouts. Xbox 360 In the Xbox 360 version, there are much more trees and flowers, and the instruments pop up more and disappear more slowly. Remake In the remake, the paper-like bushes are coloured in a better way and the camera moves up and down slowly, as if it was hanging onto a balloon. The background is completely black at the beginning and confetti is seen raining down near the end. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your right hand up with a slight bend of your elbow. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Put both of your hands one over the other above your head and then seperate them by moving your left hand to the left and your right hand to the right. ThinkGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ThinkGoldMove34.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Think GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Think GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Think appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Oh No!'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) Captions Think ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Afro Groove *Afro Swing *On The Beat *Think About It Trivia *The coach resembles Aretha Franklin. *The version of the song from ''The Blues Brothers is used. *There are some big glitches when this coach appears in the Mashups in Just Dance 2015 on the Wii. You can't get any points when she appears. You always get an 'X' or when you just shake your hand, an 'OK'. But what's really strange is when you play some of the 'special' Mashups, you also get a 'X' on Wii and Wii U when she uses her left hand; however, that hand isn't counted in the games on these consoles. *In the NTSC manual of , this song's place in the tracklist was switched with Lollipop. *On the menu icon, the coach's skirt has two black lines (dark red in the remake). However, they are very pixelated in the actual gameplay and barely visible, causing them to appear purple. Also, the blue motif on her top on the square is different in the remake: instead of circles, it is a long curvy stripe, resembling more the in-game coach. *In the Just Dance Now files, there is a Beta pictogram that shows one of the last moves of the routine with a different colour (a red-fuchsia gradient with a cobalt arrow). *During the last verse of the routine, the coach makes a slight mistake on a move (precisely, it can be seen at 2:26 in the gameplay below): she moves her arms to the left as if she was performing this move, but then she makes the correct one (this one). Gallery thinkjd3.jpg|''Think'' Think cover generic.png|''Think'' (Remake) ThinkArethaMenu.png|''Think'' on the Just Dance 3 menu Think Extraction.png|Coach extraction pictos-sprite-think.png|Pictograms think_beta_picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Official Audio Aretha_Franklin_-_Think_1968_(Original_Version) Think (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 3 Think, Aretha Franklin (Solo) 5* Extractions EXTRACT! - Think - The London Theater Orchestra & Cast - Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Think by The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast Just Dance Now - Think Green Screen Extraction References Site Navigation it:Think Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Covered Category:Songs by Aretha Franklin